The invention relates to a telephone receiver station with a handset and a control panel.
High requirements are imposed on telephone receiver stations as regards their ergonomics and design, especially when they are provided for the purpose of office communication. The publication "Siemens Teamset 200--Design, Ergonomie und konstruktiver Aufbau mikroprozessorgesteuerter Burotelefonanlagen" by H. Hansbauer, telcom report 5, Vol. 5, 1982, pp. 298-302 describes telephone receiver stations which comprise a handset, a control panel and a display. A good legibility of the control panel (keyboard and further controls) and of the display combined with an easy operation is to be achieved in the devices described by means of an intermediate adjustment angle of the control panel and the display. For professional use, for example in information or telephone exchange stations, such solutions are hardly suitable since an adaptation to individual requirements of users is not very well possible.